1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure pertains to a wide mouth gusseted package wherein four machine direction edge seals are formed on the film, and the zipper is applied in the transverse direction on the opposite side of the film from where the machine direction edge seals are formed. Additionally, the package may include a peel seal implemented by a sealing strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous designs of wide open reclosable gusseted packages typically have included pinning the zipper into the four seals thereby resulting in a box-like package which typically is closed in upon itself in the typical side gusseted format. While this has been satisfactory in many respects, further improvements are sought in achieving a crisp looking package.
Similarly, previous designs of wide open reclosable gusseted packages, while satisfactory in many respects, have typically had high production costs in maintaining the necessary alignment and hermeticity.